Welcome to my crazy Life
by x Red Head x
Summary: Phil and Dan now have a little sister, Lunar and what drama will she cause... Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction on Dan and Phil and before you ask, no it's not one of those fanfictions where Dan and phil adopted a kid and become daddy's, but BROTHERS to a broken Girl.**

**hope you enjoy**

* * *

It all started on a stormy mornings in Yorkshire. Lunar was in bed, wrapped up in blankets and Not wanting to get out of her bed when her alarm clock rung above the sound of the rolling thunder and she reached an arm out of her blankets and felt around and turned it off. She has never felt so unconfortable or without priviacy since a few weeks ago when she was sent to the orphanage. Her family had died in a house fire and only her and her dog, Cleo, survived. _But was it worth surviving?_ She constantly asks herself. The orphanage had allowed Lunar to keep Cleo in the orphanage, just as long as Cleo didn't make a noise at night.

Lunar stretched under her blankets and groaned as she rolled over to look out of the window. The sky was black, and rain was pounding down on her window. She looked into the distance and saw lightning and felt a little bit frightened because it reminded her her the horror of fire. She hid under her covers hoping that the fabric could cover the distant lighting.

She was cuddling Cleo for comfort, when a knock at the door startled her.

"Come in ..." Lunar said unsure who it was.

"Hiya sweetie, we have someone her to speak to you and they came all the way from London to meet you, so get ready and meet them in office down the stair ." Said one of the people who volunteer at this orphanage.

"Ok ..." I said wondering who it was, _It's most probably a police man coming to speak about the accident._

So after the lady had gone Lunar got out of her bed and walked over to where she kept Cleo's dog food. She poured the right amount into the bowl and set it down on the floor for Cleo to eat, then she grabbed her wash bag and clothes and headed to her en suit bathroom to change.

10 minuets later Lunar exited her bedroom with Cleo walking beside her and made her way to the office as she was instructed and entered.

There sitting in the two chairs where two youtubers who she loved

Dan Howell and Phil Lester.

"Aaah there you are Lunar and Cleo too, take a seat and we will get to it." The jolly Care worker said. So I picked up Cleo and sat in the chair next to Dan and Phil.

" Hello " I said to them Dan smiled and waved as Phil greeted me back the same as I did to him.

"Anyway Mr Howell, Mr Lester this is Lunar Sefton and her dog Cleo. I believe you are tree today to adopt Lunar and her Dog ?

"Yes sir, I only recently found out that my family is related to the Sefton's through my secret aunty. And I discussed this with Dan and he said it would be a pleasure to adopt Lunar and have her as his sister. " Explained Phil with a smile . I was so happy inside to know that I have at least some family left and that they are people I already knew but never met.

"Ok, so jus. Sign these papers and then you have official adopted Lunar and Cleo." The Care Worker said. And they did so and soon enough I was adopted by Dan Howell and Phil Lester, my life is just going to get more crazier!

* * *

**how was it guys? Did you like it**

**if you have any questions put them in the comments below and I will answer them **

**Follow if you like**

x Red Head x


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is the second chapter! **

**Hope you like it x**

* * *

As Phil, Dan and Lunar (with Cleo walking along side her) exited the orphanage Lunar started to ask questions.

"So Phil how did you find out about me and my mother? " Phil looked at Dan and Dan took this as Phil needed to 'Talk' to Lunar.

"Ok, come on Cleo let's go get you some food." Said Dan taking the dog's led off of Lunar and walked over to Pets At Home which was only across the road.

"Ok well..."

_Flash Back_

it was a regular day in Dan and Phil's apartment in London, nothing was unusual today, so this got Dan wondering something.

"Hey Dan, do you know your family history?" Said Phil turning to Dan looking at his confused face that was looking up from his laptop.

" Erm... thats the stuff that advert on the tellie keeps going on about?" He said shutting his laptop, awaiting a very interesting conversation.

"Yer , I was thinking about starting to find out about my family tree." Said Phil excitedly Searching up Tyne website on the search bar.

"Yer sure..." Said Dan not very excited about this history stuff.

**10 minuets later**

"Dan... Dan...daaaannn... DDDDDDAAAAANNN!" Shouted Phil trying to wake a sleeping Dan.

"What!" He mumbled back.

" I have a secret cousin!" Phil said really excitedly

"oh really, lets search her up then," said Dan opening his laptop and lent on a website." what's their name? "

" Her name in Lunar Sefton." Said Phil standing behind Dan to watch what he was doing.

"Apparently she has recently been sent to the Yorkshire Orphanage" said Dan with a frown reading the story of how she was sent there on her documents.

" What, the poor thing, Dan we can't leave her there!" phil said franticly

"Well why don't we adopt her as our sister, and I'm sure if she's anything like you are then she will enjoy having us as her brothers." Explained Dan and Phil nodded and ran straight to the phone.

"What the orphanage's number ."

_End of Flashback_

" I am so glad that I will have a family again! " shouted Lunar not caring if people where staring at them.

" And me and Dan are glad we have a baby sister! " said phil hugging Lunar. At this time Dan came back with Cleo and a big box of dog food.

" So you guys read to catch the train?" Ask Dan handing Cleo's lead back to Lunar

" Yep! " Phil and Lunar said in unison.

**so did you like it **

**i don't know if I should change Lunar's name from Sefton to Lester~Howell, should I ? comment below with your idea.**

**thanks for reading,**

**x Red Head x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so this is the 3rd chapter, if you have any questions ask in the comment below :) x**

* * *

After a long walk to the train station Dan, Phil, Lunar and Cleo finally boarded the train.

" So... Lunar tell us about ya self, since we only know a few things." Said Dan while Patting Cleo's since she had taken a liking to Dan.

" Well... What do you wanna know? " answered Lunar, munching on a packet of ready salted crisps.

" When's your Birthday?" Asked Phil while taking a crisp from Lunar who just pouted.

" I don't actually know when my birthday is, when the fire took place I got a head injury trying to help Cleo and due to that, I fell and got an concussion and it affect some of my long term memory, but I do remember some things though." Lunar explained and by the end of it Dan and Phil had tears in their eyes, their sister had gone through so much and they didn't even know.

" Well," Phil started " why don't you have today as your birthday, since its the day we adopted you as our sister!" He finished wiping the tear that was lingering in his eye.

" Yer, and when we get back we can have a party with your friends and get you presents an... OH and a big cake..." And Dan's rant continued while Lunar and Phil continued their previous conversation.

" So how about it ?" Asked Phil with a smile.

" Thanks Guys, so much " Said Lunar hugging Phil and Dan, stopping Dan from his previous Rant.

" No prob sis, we will always love you." Said Dan hugging Lunar.

" Daaaaannn... too... tight!" Said Lunar when she could find the breath.

" Jeez, Dan let her breath like! " said an angered Phil for nearly killing Lunar.

" God I said I was sorry Phil, tell him Lun!" Dan practically shouted over the train.

" No you tell him !" Shouted Phil back and while Dan and Phil finished their little argument Lunar just shook her head.

" Goodness my Life has just got a little bit more crazy." She smiled when Phil looked up from giving his best friend a head lock and gave her one of his amazing smiles. " Can you two stop fighting please, people are staring!" She whispered/ shouted and they instantly got of off each other and sat down with cute little pouts on their faces. " Hum, Good Boys." She said messing up their hair and they practically screamed down her ear and mumbling about 'not touching the hair' .

"Next Stop London" the person on the speaker said.

" finally !" They all said in unison on then laughed together.

"* yawn* I'm pretty tried" said Lunar leaning against the window.

" You can lean on me if ya want, 'cause if your like me then you would hate the vibrations of the window." Explained Phil who patted his knees, and Lunar did as she was told because she would rather have not have had a head ache trying to sleep.

" Night, Night!" Smiled Dan while using a childish voice.

" It's still daytime Dan!" Lunar yawned and instantly fell asleep.

They where in this position for five minuets the only sound was Lunar's soft snoring and Cleo's panting until the train stopped.

" Sorry about the inconvenience but we will not be reacting London for the next few hours as we have technical difficulties." Announced the train driver.

" Oh great!" Dan moaned, whereas Phil just sat there quiet happy stroking Lunar's fringe out of her face, Dan just raised an eyebrow when Phil found something on her head that he didn't wish to see. " What's up ? " asked a concerned Dan.

" You see that... That's the scar she got from saving Cleo." As Phil said this he moved away her fringe a little more to reveal a massive scar that has yet to heal.

" Don't worry Phil, we will get our sis' head checked out in A&E." said Dan trying to comfort a distressed Phil.

" But what if she has been suffering orphanage with this and they didn't at-least try to sort it out! " shout/ whispered Phil.

" Hey, I haven't noticed until now but she looks a lot like ya!" Exclaimed Dan, trying to change the subject from earlier. Phil looked down and saw that she had the same pale clear skin with the same kind of hair style but just longer at the back with a plain white t-shirt which had 'Dream' written in blue and blue high waisted jeans and marvel converse on.

" Yer she just like a female version of me!" Phil said happily, and Dan just shook his head and laughed. " What? " Phil asked.

" Well, she is your relative, so she's bound to have same qualities as you." Laughed Dan and as he said this Lunar woke up from her little nap. " Hey there sleepy head, we are going to be delayed by a few hours 'cause of technical difficulties." Moaned Dan once again.

" Ok but I'm going to the Toilet, I'll be back soon!" Lunar smiled as she walked in the direction of the female toilets. E

When she got there she lock her self in and started at her self in the mirror. Why? she kept asking herself and soon tears came down her face. Why did that gang have to haunt my life? As she asked herself this she raised her fringe to see a fairly large scar straight across her forehead. Why did they have to do that to my family! She was sitting on the toilet when she heard a knock

" Yer..." She said trying to not let her voice sound shaky

" Lun are you ok, what a minuet are you crying... Phil she's crying" she heard Dan shout to Phil at the last part, she loved these guys and got up from sitting on the toilet seat, looked at herself in the mirror and while wiping the remainder of tears on her face she vowed I'm not going to let that gang take away the last change of a real family I have left. With that the toilet door burst open with Phil looking terrified and Dan behind him looking just as worried.

" Are you Okay?" Phil asked hugging her tightly.

" Yer, it's just lately I keep on having the same nightmare over and over again" Lunar explained while crying hard into Phil's shoulder, Dan looked sympathetic.

" Hey come on, lets go to our seats and talk about it hey? " said Dan softly.

" Sure..." Lunar whimpered holding Dan's and Phil's hands.

* * *

**How was it Guys? Did you enjoy if you did please follow I would very much appreciate it x**

**x Red Head x**


End file.
